School Days
by princesschrom
Summary: Aryll always admired her older brother, looking up to him as the perfect role model. Starting her first year of high school, she'll finally be side by side with Link again. Watch as the two siblings lives unfold at Castleton High as they go through friendships, drama and even an club dedicated to Link! Modern/High School AU [2/2/2015: Cleaned some errors on the prologue]


**EDIT 2/2/2015: Yesterday I've read this out to one of my friends, asking her for some help and noticed a few more errors, so once again, removed them. I apologize for it.**

**EDIT: I heavily, heavily apologize for uploading this before realizing that there were so many errors when I've uploaded the prologue. Sorry about that, I guess I should have taken my own advice and went to bed after I've finished before even uploading the story.**

**Hello! I've decided while slowly developing ideas and working on my other fanfic, "Beyond the Time"(Hyrule Warriors x Fire Emblem Awakening crossover), I felt the need to tackle one of my most favorite types of stories ever, modern/high school AU.**

**Ayrll is going to look like one of the Linkle concepts that were scrapped in Hyrule Warriors in this story.**

**This is going to be my second fanfic ever and I'm writing this not only for fun but to also wind down from school stress. I'll explain more at the end, but for now, let's begin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ o ~<strong>_

_**School Days**_

_**~ o ~  
>Prologue: <strong>Aryll's Finally A High School Student_

**_~ o ~_**

_Dear diary,_

_It's me, Aryll Faron again. Were you able to fare well on your own while I was gone? Or perhaps, did you yearn for my soft, soothing touch once more? Hehe, anyways…_

_I can't believe it! I would have never thought the day would come but I've officially promoted from the eighth grade! Looking back, I certainly didn't realize it but time flew by pretty fast. I'm extremely excited to start high school soon, especially since I'll finally get to attend the same school as my big brother once more._

_"Who's he?" you ask._

_Well, let me tell you a bit about my amazing brother Link._

_While I'm going to be attending Castleton High School as a freshman, Link's going as an junior this year. If you aren't sure about our age gap yet, we're about two years apart from one another, I being fourteen years old while he's sixteen. Now, back to the subject at hand. I've heard nothing but positive things from both the school faculty and staff when I decided to join Grandma and went with her to Meet the Teacher night. Now, rumor has it that my brother's extremely popular at school and well-liked among the student population. If you are wondering how I know, well, during the end of the eighth promotion ceremony, my best friend Romani asked me about an after school Link Club that apparently exists at Castleton. Unfortunately, I wasn't too sure of the answer myself but ...at the same time it sounds rather a bit far fetched, don't you agree?_

_Heh, before I end up getting sidetracked once more, let's journey on back onto the topic of my big brother shall we? Anyways, my big brother's best friends consist of Saria, who is Link's childhood friend and the one he's known the longest out of the other two. Next up in line, we have the stylish, fashionable yet sporty tomboy Ilia, a girl he met during third grade before they parted ways, venturing off to different junior high schools. Last but not least, another awesome childhood friend, Sheik. Now, let me tell you a bit about her. Sheik's the kind of girl you don't want to mess with. Rumor has it that she knows a lot of self defense techniques, even capturing an thief at one point. My brother has a ton of good friends that he regularly hangs out with as well however, I can only recall the three that were mainly involved with us both during out childhood. Wanna know a fun fact? I also happen to be pretty close with them as well, even to the point where I see all three of them as sister figures, especially when I need advice on subjects Link just wouldn't understand._

_So, after the eighth grade promotion, I said my farewells to Romani along with my other friends even though I know I'll be seeing them again in August._

_Oh hey, that reminds me. Want to know something cool? Well, Romani's older sister Cremia and her cousin Malon attend Castleton High as well, Cremia being a senior this year while Malon's a junior just like Link. Isn't that pretty co-!_

_~ o ~_

The sound of her bedroom door opening swiftly caused Aryll to jump as it was accompanied by the sound of footsteps. Someone decided to barge into her room without knocking first, taking the fourteen year old girl by surprise as it startled her. The young teen huffed, frowning a bit in slight annoyance as she looked towards the direction of the perpetrator.

Link narrowed his brows a bit, glancing at his younger sister as both of their blue eyes met with one another as the Hylian male's lips curled, revealing a crooked, yet adorable grin.

"Hey sis, didn't you hear me calling for you earlier? We're going out to meet up with Saria and the others at Zorbucks Coffee in a few minutes," he said, reminding Aryll of their previous engagement they had planned together earlier.

"Oh, I totally forgot," the younger Hylian replied, giggling a bit in amusement. "Well, let me just put my diary right right inside my bag and... woolah! Now I'm ready!"

Aryll began thinking to herself for a moment, recalling that Zorbucks is the coffee shop where Sheik works at. The young teenager always wondered if Sheik herself ever got sick of making various frappuccinos nonstop for the various denizens who resided within the city.

_"I can't believe it. I haven't even started my first day of high school and I'm already going to be hanging out with my big brother's friends!"_

The fourteen year old couldn't help but have a huge grin plastered onto her face, already feeling like a freshmen as she was going to not mingle with only Link, but his friends as well, all who were in the same graduating class as him.

* * *

><p>The two siblings arrived around 5:30pm in the evening, Link opening the Zorbucks entrance for his little sister as the blonde stepped inside, looking at her own surroudnings. The first thing she took note of right away was that business today was rather slow, especially seeing how the employees were invested in their own sidebar conversations. However, Aryll figured that neither Sheik or the other employees didn't mind the lack of customers, viewing it as an easy work day. Both Link and Aryll were greeted by none other than Saria, Ilia and her friend Midna, who decided to join in last minute as the Faron siblings waved back, grabbing a chair as they both sat down to join them.<p>

"Well, well, you didn't tell me you were bringing your sister Link," Midna said in a teasing tone. She exchanged a taunting, yet playful grin as Link chuckled a bit in response, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well, what can I say? Didn't you used to tell me that I'm quite unpredictable all the time?" the dirty blonde responded, using the same tone the Twili used earlier.

"Yeah, true… that probably explains the reason why Saria ordered an extra drink. I'd assumed earlier that she was being careless with her rupees," replied Midna. Her cellphone vibrated as the orange haired girl pulled it out from her jean pocket, glancing at the sceen as she saw it was a message from none other than her friend Hilda. As she began to focus on her phone and began replying, Ilia decided to volunteer to help Sheik out as she got up from her seat, making her way towards the counter top to help her friend bring their drinks over.

Saria looked over in Aryll's direction, giving the young girl a soft smile before she spoke.

"Hey Aryll, are you excited that you're going to be starting high school this year?" she asked, being curious.

"Y-yes! Well, I am a bit nervous seeing how it's going to be completely different from middle school. In addition to that, I have an small chance of being in the same class as one of my friends," Aryll replied, sighing a bit.

"Hmm, well... look at it this way. You're definitely going to make new friends who will feel the exact same way you do. After all, high school's a new experience for freshmen everywhere," Saria explained, hoping she was able to somewhat relieve the younger teenager's worries.

"Oh, speaking of new people, I forgot to tell you guys that my cousin Zelda isn't going to be attending boarding school this year. Instead, she'll be joining us at Castleton," said Sheik, jumping in on the conversation.

"Hmm, Zelda you say?" said Link. The Hylian teen began pondering, remembering the last time he saw Zelda was at Sheik's birthday party back in the fourth grade. After the party, her father received an job promotion over in Termina, causing her family to move as they were not seen or heard from afterwards almost as if they disappeared. The teen couldn't help but feel ecstatic, wanting to catch up with her and even give her one of his famous grand tours of the campus.

Sheik took note of her friend daydreaming as she smiled a little, finding it to be rather adorable. Since the work day was slow, the manager on duty allowed Sheik to start her fifteen break earlier. The blonde girl grabbed her cappuccino, taking a sip while the others decided to allow Link be engulfed by his own thoughts for a while.

"Zelda's coming back?! That's awesome," chirped Ilia. The sandy-blonde haired girl recalled keeping in contact with her through a social networking site. In all honestly, she was surprised that Link never joined or made an Facebook account yet, especially seeing how he was heavily adored by his peers at Castleton. "If I remember correctly, Zelda always brought good luck whenever she went, so here's to hoping that by the time she arrives, _she_, on the other hand, moves off to somewhere far, far away."

"Oh goddesses, please, oh please have her move away," pleaded Midna as if her life depended on it. From just the distress and annoyance in her voice alone, Aryll quickly picked up on that whoever Ilia was talking about, it definitely turned out to be somebody that the Twili girl heavily detested. From there on, the young blonde began wondering if this girl that Midna and Ilia were referring to was perhaps a bully, or even worse, an extremely strict teacher who didn't play by the rules.

Overhearing their conversation, Sheik sighed, shaking her head a bit before glancing over at the clock, realizing her break was going to end in about two minutes. Getting up, the blonde pushed her chair in, grabbing the cappuccino cup to clean as she returned behind the counter, resuming her job as if nothing happened while helping the other employees out with various customers.

Saria sighed softly, shaking her head in disgust while maintaining an calm posture. "Midna," she said, pausing a bit to collect her thoughts for a moment before resuming on." She isn't all that bad. Have you ever even tried to perhaps, get to know her better?"

Both Midna and Ilia both exchanged bewildered looks with one another before glancing back at the green haired girl's direction. Midna shook her head in slight disappointed, as if telling Saria that she didn't seem to quite grasp, or even understand how complicated the relationship between her and this other girl actually was.

"Oh poor little Saria, you can quite naïve sometimes. I've known her since elementary school. In fact, let me till you a bit about the she devil herself. She comes from an extremely wealthy family, her father being the CEO of his own corporation while her mother's an famous fashion designer. This little witch is spoiled rotten to the core, getting whatever she her heart desires. It heavily ranged from unlimited toys, clothes to even candies and sweets as Barbie herself has a knack for junk food, having an huge sweet tooth. Oh by the way, if you're wondering about this, she took her family's offers to its full advantage, getting new toys every single day as well as access to unlimited, oh yes you heard me, an unlimited amount of sweets. Furthermore, if she didn't get her way, she'd toss herself on the floor, throwing an temper tantrum as she always wailed loudly to the top of her lungs until she got what she her way, which always happened. You want to know what was even worse? My father happened to be very good friends with hers, going way back to as far as their high school days as I was literally forced to interact and entertain the she devil as she followed me everywhere like an hawk, out to get its prey. Don't even get me started how she always bossed me around, thinking that it was friendship an-."

Before Midna could seize the opportunity to finish her sentence, Link finally came back to his senses, butting in on the conversation as he himself wasn't fond of it one bit.

"Hey, let's not talk about that here, alright?! I don't want you to scare Aryll, especially having her start the first day of high school being paranoid about the possibility of an bokoblin attending the same school as her. Like Saria said, she really isn't all that bad," explained the Hylian teen. Like his best friend, Link always saw the good in others, especially if they had some redeeming qualities in them no matter how rude the person is.

Ilia shrugged, rolling her eyes a bit as she disagreed. "Yes, because totally not being all that bad means chopping off someone's hair in the seventh grade just because they were chosen as the lead in the school play instead of her."

Link and Saria glanced at one another, shaking their heads in disappointment before sighing. Aryll just stared at her brother and his group of friends, wanting to know more about this person and at the same time, not. For the time being, they decided to split off into their own conversations. As they did so, Aryll saw it as an perfect opportunity as she opened her bag, removing her diary before placing it on the table. However being the nosy child that she always was, she couldn't help but eavesdrop on both conversations. Link and Saria seemed to be talking about hilarious moments that happened last year at Castleton while Midna and Ilia continued to vent about this girl as her name varied from she devil, witch, to even just plain bitch. Aryll decided to focus more on Midna's conversation, seeing how it was full of juicy gossip, almost as if it all came out from an television show on ABC.

"Hey Ilia, as much as I love Hilda, I can't trust her sometimes. She always ends up playing devil's advocate, telling the wicked witch of the west every little detail that I've said about her," Midna bantered, shaking her head before sighing in slight frustration.

"Oh god... Yeah she has a peculiar tendency of jumping sides a lot, especially between you and the bitch. Then again, Hilda was always one who's addicted to drama. She probably wanted to get some dirt off of her, possibly even a deep secret of hers so she could spill the beans to you. It also doesn't help the fact that she, being the screeching harpy that she is, has like, no friends or something," replied Ilia.

"True... then again, if she doesn't end up moving at all, part of me hopes that I'm in Advanced Creative Writing class with her. If you're wondering why, let's just say that last year, the teacher shuffled and handed us each someone else's short story. Next, we had to read them out loud to share with the other students and out of the entire class, I happened to get the she devil's story herself. I'm just going to say it was very cheesy, clichéd and I couldn't keep a straight face throughout reading it. Even better, her face turned crimson red in class, becoming extremely embarrassed afterwards. Her story was _that_ awful but... being the manipulative little bitch she is, she somehow managed to convince the teacher to give me detention once again."

The fourteen year old was glued onto every word, being reminded of those over the top Terminian soap operas her grandmother watched every now and then. Eventually she began to grow rather weary of Midna's and Ilia's conversation as it drifted off from the witch to a different subject. Aryll decided to use this time to seize the opportunity to work on her diary entry as she dug through her bag, grabbing a pen before opening up her heart and soul once more.

~ o ~

_Hehe, sorry about closing you earlier like that diary. Big brother wanted me to go to Zorbucks with his friends, which I thought was pretty cool. In fact, I already feel like I'm an high school student with them. Even better, I feel so cool right now because I'm an freshman that's hanging out with the upperclassmen. It also turns out that Sheik's cousin Zelda's returning back to Castleton as well. I can't seem to recall much about her but I do remember Zelda always being an very sweet girl. Perhaps, high school is like what Saria said. It isn't going to be scary after all!_

_I do wonder though if Midna and Ilia are telling the truth about this girl they kept jabbering on about or if both of them are overreacting, just like Link and Saria said earlier. I'm not going to lie, I am very interested in meeting this person now and even wanting to become friends with her because in all honestly, I hope she at least has one friend she can confide to. I can't even imagine life without Romani or even Beth. Having no friends to join you afters school or even help you sort out your own problems overall sounds like an horrible nightmare to experience._

_In a nutshell, I'm very much looking forward to high school diary because to me, it means spending more time with my big brother and perhaps, learning more about him than I think I know._

_Love always,_

_Aryll Faron_

_~ o ~_

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I've read the ones I gotten so far and like them all, so please continue to suggest characters, pairings and help me out with backgrounds and whatnot.<strong>

**That's the end of the prologue folks. Sorry if it comes off as rather boring. I always struggled when it comes to actually starting stories off, but thankfully I have a sense of direction now so I know where I could head to next.**

**As for the title it's temporary for now, unless it sticks with me. Anyways, somethings like Starbucks, KFC, etc. are going to be parodied with Zelda themed names while others things aren't.**

**Now, I like to be very creative when it comes to Modern/High School AUs and yes, ask my fellow readers for backstory ideas for their favorite Zelda characters. You can suggest which Zelda characters you'd like to see in the story(Groose, Vaati, Ghirahim, Ravio, Cia, etc.) and if you have a role you want them to fulfill, tell me please. An example of an suggestion would be this: [Agitha, 14, upper middle class, petite build, lives with her mother]. Something simple like that. If you want to give more traits, go ahead and be my guests. Heads up, if I see more than one I like for one character from different people, I'll end up combining the traits I like the best. :)**

**I love, like absolutely getting creative with body builds too especially since the whole "everyone has anime style model bodies thing" gets old fast and rather unrealistic. Feel free to use your headcanon builds and whatnot, heck even be evil to your favorite characters. However, some character builds I'm going to keep their standard one but I'm not going to say which ones.**

**This also includes character ages as well as I want them to vary between Link(16) and Aryll(14)'s age, giving them both a variety of characters to put into class. For staff/teachers, you don't need to say an age because we already know they're going to be older than the students.**

**If you have last name ideas, tell me that too because I suck at picking suitable last names for characters. How I got Faron as a last name for both Link and Aryll is from reading an Smash Brothers High School AU fic and I thought it suited him well. Other than that, I'm bad at choosing last names.**

**Another in the suggestion box includes friendships[ex: Team Villain friendship] as well or if they should have no friends as well as relatives[Sheik and Zelda being cousins, Rupin somehow being related to Happy Mask Salesman, Cia either the older sister of Lana or her twin, etc. If you want to see Tetra, you can suggest her too. Anything goes]. The ones I have established are the ones I've mentioned in the prologue. Any other character they were talking(i.e. the she devil girl) about I kept it vague so it can fit anyone or just be a random person. If you know a character suitable to be the "she devil", please tell me ASAP.**

**Last but not least, pairing suggestions. I'm not really picky with any choices at all. In fact, feel free to suggest Male/Female, Male/Male and Female/Female pairings. :)**

**I'm always open to fun ideas and whatnot and seeing what not only what I vision but what my fellow readers what to see often motivates my muse for any story and keeps my creative juices working.**


End file.
